halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:United Nations Space Command Spartan Corps
So their super-guys better than S-II's capable of wiping out Covenant armies, yes or no? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:38, 6 January 2008 (UTC) And where exactly does it say they are 'better than SPARTAN-IIs? I'm sure you just invent what you want to see so you can appear to be making valid points....--Ajax 013 11:31, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Holy cow you're rude. Well, the thing is, I didn't read the whole article (Alas, sorry). But I did read that in their first mission, when they didn't have any combat experience beforehand, they suffered no casualties. I would think they would at least lose some people, don't you? And to add to that, if you give them the same drugs as you gave the S-III's and train them the same way as the S-III's, wouldn't they be exactly like the S-III's? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 15:45, 6 January 2008 (UTC) For one, neither SPARTAN-IIs or the IIIs lost any people on their first mission, besides, these are quarelling Jackals, you really think they can put up a fight? And on the note of drugs, yes, some of them are the same as those used on the IIIs, which had the effect of older drugs used on the IIs, along with a new drug that gives them decreased reaction times, like the IIs. As for their training, it was more based on that of the II training regime. --Ajax 013 16:01, 6 January 2008 (UTC) It's a good article to me, though there are some spelling errors. I got one question; What does their tag look like (for example, does it start with "SPARTAN" and what is it after SPARTAN, a letter, or what)? In all honesty, i'm still not sure what to do the tags as. I was thinking of naming them based on their company, and their companies are named after famous battles. Then that is shortened to make their spartan tag, so a SPARTAN from Kursk Company would be SPARTAN-K245 etc, though the letters A B and G are avoided to avoid clashes with existing III companies, even though there are no survivors of A. Thoguh what the companies are named after may change in time. --Ajax 013 17:05, 6 January 2008 (UTC) I have to say I really like the organization with the combat units on this article but with the different names for companies, platoons, and squads wouldnt that prove a bit difficult in organizing attacks and such? Hollywood Some of the names do get pretty complex, many are shorthand versions of longer ones but the idea is that each squad, platoon then company is a brotherhood, each knowing each other and their call signs instantly. o well if that is the case why not have the names be more of nicknames? for example the 101st Airborne is known as the "Screamin Eagles" or the 1st Infantry Division as "The Big Red One" anyways if you dont care about any of this please ignore lol Hollywood This is a really good article but can I suggest that you used the template to clear those long Internal Organisation list... It is pretty useful and keeps it neat and organize... Just a suggestion though I may not be Ajax, but I agree with you Subby. I'll go ahead and add it. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 18:09, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Guys please dont remove my SPARTAN-IV from mako squad CO Ajax allowed me check his and my talk Thanks ODST Joshie Is it alright if I make a kind of "mixed" three man squad, with one sniper (in EVA), a CQB man, and a normal, mid-ranged leader for Necros?Actene 01:14, 25 October 2008 (UTC) No What's the protocol for creating a S-IV squad? Actene 23:03, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Not Canon Friendly Too many fictional companies with fictional Class I SPARTAN-IIs, and Bungie/Marvel/Ensemble is naming ALL of them. -- SPARTAN-002Hero [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 16:32, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :uh-oh :/ ''SPARTAN-'' 16:37, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Forum:SPARTAN-IIs -- SPARTAN-002Hero [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 16:38, 21 February 2009 (UTC) : : I had a feeling that you'd say that. :P -- SPARTAN-002Hero [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 19:11, 21 February 2009 (UTC) 002, since most of these were creating months or even years before Marvels little SPARTAN black came out, and are superior quality, I think that instead of NCF, it should simply be alternate. When in Necros, I plan to stick to the alternate (though I'll stick with teh canon for other things). In addition, we might want to wait and see. I'm not going to restate my arguements (their on the forum page), but Bungie and cohorts have not named every single one. Seriously Ajax? Heh, I was about to say that when I clicked on the talk page. Good God, this title is about as long as a Relentless's infinite special operations unit names... And it's going to be a royal pain to link to! If it were me, I'd bring it back to where it's manageable. Just a suggestion. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 02:02, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Haha thanks 091 ... :P RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 03:10, 4 June 2009 (UTC) canon contradiction I read part of your article and you stated that they hired some Spartans from beta from the S-III program which only tom and Lucy survived and they are currently inside the onyx shield world.--The cheif 16:05, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Nice aryicle, i don't think it comprimises canon--101stranger 20:43, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Of coarse it dosen't. Ajax wrote it to be long enough that everyone overlooks any flaws or NCF-ness. ;) Anyhow, he's combed through the article enough for any Canon flaws to be alleviated. Then he's had everyone comb though it too. =P This is in the Necros timeline, in which Humanity generally goes into a technological/financial rennaissance following the Human-Covenant War. I think that during the Human-Covenant War, most HUD is projected by the neural interface and displayed directly to the retina. This makes it no external display required, which is why some marines don't use goggles. And wouldn't it be better to use transparent organic LED display to show the HUD? I mean, if the visor is like an ODST visor and can polarize and change colors itself, then the OLED would be better than a holographic projection. Sorry if it sounds rude, but it's a heads-up.}} Leftovers(no pizza) Hello Ajax. Do the leftovers section mean that people haven't created them yet? Juan-a2401 13:33, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, Juan. If you want to make some SPARTAN-IVs and get involved in Necros, feel free to simply add them to Backfire Squadron, a part of Bravo company. The only fully non-Ajax section so far ;) :Kthxbai! Oh btw, can I use a picture of Ghost as the pic of the guy without balaclava? Juan-a2401 14:28, May 16, 2010 (UTC) History So... I'm kind of confused as to the history of your program. What takes place in 2577? The New Manila bombing? And I don't believe Admiral Parangosky would be involved with events after Requiem. Serin Osman takes her place as CINCONI after the Second Battle of Requiem. I suppose if you're operating with your own alternate universe, these questions/concerns are irrelevant, but I thought I'd share.--ScimecaJamaica (talk) 03:21, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh. Okay. I thought that might have been the case. Well, then I look forward to seeing the revised article. It's an awesome piece. Very in depth.--ScimecaJamaica (talk) 06:42, August 11, 2015 (UTC) My apologies I must have been still in my own roleplay's hype. I edited my comment. I just didn't like that the SPARTANS themselves as noncoms chose to rebel. Atleast that's what it feels like they were- I don't think officers would have done so; if anything officers would get/be behind enemy lines and try and loop it together for justice and then become heroes if they survived. --SpecialOperationsTrooper (talk) 23:27, June 25, 2019 (UTC)